


At least... not yet

by zarabithia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death Fix, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, You Get a Happy Ending! You Get a Happy Ending! Everyone Gets a Happy Ending!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Allura's sacrifice could have been a tragic ending, but instead, it was the first of many new beginnings."Guys. I ... have a baby.""What?""I think it's .. It looks an awful lot like Lotor."





	At least... not yet

She walks, willingly, into the sacrifice. The first face she sees is her father's, and it offers a comfort that almost makes up for the way that her heart is breaking. 

It almost makes up for the broken hearts she left behind.

Behind her father are the original Paladins of Voltron, including Zarkon. In Zarkon's arms is a child with Lotor's face and ears, and the happy expression that ... belongs on a child's face, but Allura knows was never common on the face of the Lotor she had known. 

Seeing that happiness doubles Honerva's resolve, and she reaches for Allura's hand. 

"We can fix all the things that I have broken," Honerva tells her. "Help me, Allura."

* * *

The realities come into place first, and Allura feels warm and at peace. 

But there is still grief, here in this warm and peaceful place, and Allura wants to fix it. 

"We can do more," Zarkon suggests quietly, and Altea is reborn.

"We can do more," Alfor suggests gently, and Daibazaal is reborn. 

"We can do more," Allura suggests firmly, and Lotor is reborn.

* * *

She debates on where to place him, but in the end, it comes down to two of them. They are all her family, and she trusts all of them, but one of them truly understands what it's like to be half-Galra. 

And so, when Keith awakens in his lion, he does so with a much smaller Lotor than the one they last fought. 

"He looks warm, and happy," Honerva says, at Allura's side.

"Keith and Shiro will raise him well," Allura says softly. "He will be the Lotor he was always meant to be, and the good shall shine through the galaxy as a testament to your sacrifice, Honerva." 

"Our sacrifice," Honerva corrects, but she is smiling at the way that Keith cradles the baby in his arms.

_"Guys. I ... have a baby."_

_"What?"_

_"I think it's .. It looks an awful lot like Lotor."_

_"Of course. She'd give him a second chance, too."_

* * *

Allura watches with pride as Shiro sits down on the bed and takes the baby from Keith.

"I do not understand why he would not hate a son of ours," Zarkon says to Allura. "All the suffering we put him through. Yet he treats him... so gently." 

"It is not Shiro's way to hate," Allura answers simply. "Watch them, and you will see." 

_"You look tired. You're being a great dad, Keith, but you need to rest, too."_

_"I know. I'm just worried... I know what it's like to be different. I'm afraid that he'll have to go through that too. Everything that the other Lotor did, it isn't fair to make him pay price for that."_

_"I know, and it's good of you to look out for him. That's probably why Allura placed him with you. But, Keith... you don't have to do this alone. And I know a fair bit about what it's like to be different, too. You'll always have my help, Keith. You don't even have to ask."_

* * *

New Altea blossoms, under Coran's watchful eye. 

"He was always a good friend," Allura's father murmurs. "And a valued confidante. I'm so glad that Altea still has him."

Allura's heart aches for Coran's sadness, but she too is glad that Altea has him, and he in turn, has the Paladins. 

"He is still so good with children," Allura whispers, and they watch as Coran holds a now six-month old Lotor in his arms. 

_"It's so good to see you again, baby Lotor! And your parents, too!"_

Allura smiles at her friends, and takes time to enjoy them finally figuring things out. 

_"You don't mind, do you? The way people assume... you know. That we're together."_

_"Why would I mind, Keith? Unless it's interfering with your ... efforts with Acxa?"_

_"My what? Shiro, nothing's going on between me and Acxa."_

_"Oh. Then ... well. Then maybe.... maybe we should give people more of a reason to believe that we're together."_

_"As long as you're not - I mean, Curtis flirts with you a lot."_

_"Bridge crew Curtis?"_

_"Every day he flirts with you, Shiro. Don't sound so shocked."_

_"Mm. It's a good thing I'm so fond of the other person who flirts with me everyday."_

Allura's heart still aches in its deepest corner, but the kiss that they finally share, over the head of a sleeping baby Lotor, is almost enough to make it dim. 

_"I love you too."_

Shiro's words are enough to make Allura turn away and the familiar ache returns.

* * *

Alfor and Honerva come to Allura on the one year anniversary of the realities being fixed. She watches Lance. Usually, she does not, because his sadness is too much to handle. The happy Lance she loved, the goofy, ridiculous Lance who always made her smile ... is gone.

But briefly, that smile appears again when he speaks to a group of school children. He praises her name and the ache feels palpable enough to touch. 

Her father touches her shoulder, but remains silent as Honerva speaks. 

"My son is happy," Honerva says. "He is loved by the men you trusted him too, and he is loved by his friends. I owe you so much for that." 

"You owe me nothing," she promises. 

"But a parent will always want nothing more than their child to be happy, Allura. I don't think you understand how important that is to a parent. At least... not yet," her father says. 

"Father, what do you mean 'yet'?" Allura says.

"I love you, Allura, but it is not your time yet. The universe still needs you. Your friends know that ... and it is time to stop being so selfish and let you return. Someday, you and I will be reunited, but not for many years, I hope." 

* * *

"We can do so much more," Honerva says, and Allura is reborn.

The lions are waiting for her to take her home.

* * *

Lotor still has his mouth stuffed full of cake in Shiro's arms while Allura continues to hug Lance. 

"You could let the rest of us have a turn," Pidge complains, but there is no heat to it. 

"I could," Lance whispers. "I will. In a little while." 

"Well, I certainly hope so," Coran huffs, but he is too busy crying to be angry.

"Welcome back, Princess," Keith says.

"Took a while for you to get here," Shiro teases. "Hunk's going to be upset that you missed first course." 

Hunk, currently giving Coran a great run for who can cry the hardest, nods. "Oh, yes. Definitely upset." 

"Sorry I'm late, everyone," Allura says through her own tears. "Perhaps there is still room for another course?" 

"Then what?" Lance asks. "Then what are we going to do, Allura?" 

"Then you are going to decide if we are going to explore Earth or the universe first," Allura promises him. "And we will explore it together. "

"More cake, un'le Hunk!" Lotor demands loudly as Lance's hug gives way to a kiss.

"Say please, Lotor," Shiro admonishes. 

"More cake, please!" Lotor says, with a quiet whine that threatens to give way to a cry. 

"More cake for everyone!" Hunk proclaims. 

And Allura will get to that, in a moment. 

Or two.

* * *

One generation of Holts establishes the next line of Legendary Defenders, while Pidge and Matt continue to work with the Olkarions to develop new technology and intergalactic relations that will ensure the peace they'd fought so hard for would continue. 

Hunk opens a restaurant on Earth, which he leaves under the careful eye of his mother and Romelle during the times that Hunk and Shay are needed for diplomatic endeavors. 

Lance and Allura continue to explore the universe while making occasional visits back to Earth. Their time is divided between new responsibilities, old friends, and arranging play dates between their children, Lotor, all of Lotor's many brothers and sisters, and the many "pets" that closely resemble Earth cats that Lotor won't stop trying to adopt. 

Kolivan and Krolia become the Galra representatives to the Voltron Coalition. 

Acxa and Veronica discover each other and their own purposes as they rebuild the Blades of Marmora into a humanitarian society, with great assistance offered by Atlas and her entire crew.

Shiro and Keith find their happiness as they travel the stars together with Lotor and the half dozen adopted orphans who also need homes along the way. Their new challenges are met together, as they were always meant to do. 

The original Paladins of Voltron and Honerva are at peace and finally able to leave their old battles behind them.


End file.
